Erik
Erik is the hero in Di-Gate Defenders. At age fourteen (since "Trouble in Paradise") Erik is a skilled strategist. He can always seem to find a way around any attack. He is the technological thinker and has a good head for designing and building electronic gizmos. He tends to speak in technical jargon when he works on technology. (He was called Mr.Science by Seth in "The Lost Children" when he was setting up the sensors). But when he speaks, not many people are able to understand him. He is the only person who maintains the mechanical components of the Sigil Stormers, the Defender's main form of transportation. He also built Seth's robotic arm, when his hand was destroyed by Brackus, and the boots for Kara as recompense for not being able to stop the accident that paralyzed her. He is the one of the six stone-casters that has an external device to use Di-Gata stones. And like Flinch, he is the "comic relief" character for the show. Because he frequently overdramatizes situations, wants to do things in a challenging fashion, and sometimes shows extreme cowardice. He often screams in a high-pitched girlish tone. He is also overprotective to his sister, Kara. When the Tome of Al-Mortigar was destroyed by accident (it was shot when they tried to steal it), the Defenders sought out Brim. Brim then used a spell on Erik to transfer the knowledge the book contained over to him, giving him the memories of the Master Carver. He is the only character besides Brim who has full knowledge of the first two Sigils contained within the Tome. Erik was later arrested for getting involved with the destruction of the Tomb of Al-Mortigar. He is taken to prison where he has a vision of where the third icon is hidden. He finds out that there are people working for the Ethos to locate the third icon, so he searches for where it could be hidden. His prison roommate is a Wizard of Yan. At first Erik doesn't believe him because he must have been crazy or something later realizes he is one for real. Together they are able to locate the third icon, but unfortunately, it is guarded by a creature from another realm. His roommate is destroyed by the monster when it is released, leaving Mel the last Wizard of Yan. It was also able to kill the Ethos spy with ease. Erik is able to drain the energy of the beast by using Mal-ra and Orn-ra (the two lost sigils). The energy was too much for him to handle though, and Kara ends up diverting the excess energy from Erik to herself. But like the previous person before Erik that tried to seal this creature using Mal-ra and Orn-ra, Kara sacrificed her physical body, and her spirit lives inside the Life Stone. Erik specializes in the Infinis and Ogama sigils, and his attacks are fire and machine based. His Guardian is Robotus. He is also the only character besides Brim who has knowledge of the two lost sigils, Mal-ra and Orn-ra. Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes